Bothered and Bewildered, BEWITCHED
by pretzel10391
Summary: When an unexpected female from James' past turns up at Hogwarts, what happens to the everyday life of the school. Will she enrich their lives, or turn the whole world, that James and his friend's know so well, upside down? JamesLily, SiriusOC.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first chapter! Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own anyone/thing you don't recognise!

I walked through the house, like I was floating on a cloud.

Today was my first day as a Hogwarts student. I mean my mother and step-dad had told me how wonderful it had been and frankly, I couldn't wait.

My older brother attends this school and I haven't seen him since we met only a few years ago. We had spoken every week since then, but it will be great to see him again.

"Kelly, Kelly please don't leave me …. I don't want you to go" my step-brother Sam said begged.

"I'm sorry but this is my last chance to be a normal person, I've never been to a normal school before and I'm so excited.!" I squealed.

Maybe excited was an understatement I was ecstatic.

"I love you Kelly" he said to me with his big puppy dog eyes. I never disappointed Sammy, but this time I had no choice, I had to do this.

I was almost jumping with excitement and nerved as we came closer to King's Cross Station. The butterflies in my stomach had grown and were almost unbearable. My hands were shaking so much I couldn't touch anything without dropping it. I mean my first time … I could only imagine what it will be like. I have been to school before but this is totally different I mean this is in classrooms!

Mum told me to run through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Don't be afraid" she said comfortingly, I hated when she did that perceptive thing, always made me feel like I was a book, waiting to be read.

My expression must have given me away. What was she crazy I am not going to run full speed towards a stationary object that's just completely ridiculous.

"Oh come one Kelly you trust me right?" she said jokingly, at the moment, however, I wasn't so sure.

"Fine I'll go first then" she said clearly frustrated in my disbelief.

She ran towards the brick wall and ran … straight through it. HOLY MOTHER OF GHOST. I love magic. Being the perfect little daughter, that I am definitely not, I started towards the wall. A strange sensation washed over me, a bit like an out of body experience, but it didn't last as long.

I felt gravity pull my body towards the ground. I heard a laughing voice from above me,

"Look who finally decided to join us" said coughed, trying not to laugh.

O Lord, that's going to bruise tomorrow! I stood up slowly trying to regain some of my pride. However, being the klutz like I am, I fell right on my butt again. G.R.E.A.T. I can tell what kind of year this is going to be.

"I have put all your luggage onto the train all you have to do is go and make friends" with that stupid smirk that she always has. I had an incredible urge to shove something really hard into her ribs, but she is my mum and I wouldn't want to that… right?

I said goodbye quickly, avoiding eye sight, and a promise to write while giving her hug and kiss before she left.

Finally! Freedom sure does feel good. I looked up and saw the most beautiful thing. A bright, red and shiny train. It's shiny. Yay. Boy, Sammy sure would love this train. Too bad I'm not going be here to see his first time.

I started to walk toward the train, in a complete awe induced daze, while a slimy disgusting ugly guy tried to hit on me. EWWWWW.

He said his name was Lucious, I so would have puked if he said luscious. I walked backwards trying to get away when I hit the stairs to the train. I turned around and ran up the stairs when something grabbed me from behind. I turned around and came face to face with this disgusting creature and his 'possie' which included a guy with black hair who had very greasy hair. Sometime I don't understand boys.

They drew their wands and pointed them at me, the lead guy winked at me and all the others looked at my hungrily, I suddenly felt very afraid.

"When I want something I always get it, and right now I want you" he sneered at me. Great! What am I going to do know? I can't defend myself against five boys that are all about a foot taller than me.

"What have we got here?" I heard a male voice behind me and stiffened.

I turned around and saw one of the most gorgeous guys in the whole world. Totally drool worthy. He had shaggy black hair and mysterious grey eyes, all on top of what I could tell was one sinful body.

Thank You God. I'm not one of those girls who pounce on anyone. But if I was.

"And you are? the angel said seductively.

What do I do? I assume answering would be a good idea.

"Kelly?" I heard a voice behind me and turned around.

"James? Thank god I finally found you!" I sighed in relief.

Chapter One! Please read and review!

Xoxo Pretzel


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2! Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unless you don't recognise it.

Recap - _"Kelly?" I heard a voice behind me and turned around. "James? Thank god I finally found you!" I sighed in relief._

I threw my arms around James. I had forgotten how much taller he was. He had definitely grown in the last few years, _and not just vertically_. I could feel his muscles underneath his shirt as he put his arms around me.

"Been working out?" I whispered, and I heard him chuckle. It was weird, realising how much I loved him. He was a part of me; I couldn't believe I'd have finally found him. After years of writing and talking about everything, there we were in a warm embrace.

"Ahem" I turned around and the undeniably attractive male from a few moments earlier, had a really confused expression, which oddly_ enhanced _his face, his features otherwise shaped with arrogance. I almost burst out laughing at his current appearance but, somehow, I held back. I mean, I had just met him but I didn't want to ruin any chances that we would have for the future by laughing in his face.

So I bit my lip, so hard that I could taste a hint of blood.

"Oh I forgot about you, sorry!" James apologised to him and the two other males that had gathered next to him.

"Guys, this is Kelly, Kelly these are the marauders!" he announced proudly.

Oh, I remembered James mentioning them in his letters. All the mischief they cause around the school. This year _could prove_ to be very interesting.

"This is …" James started.

"Oh please, can I guess?" I asked, my larynx elevating to achieve the tone of a four-year old girl.

"….ok" he hesitated. It was probably because I had an evil gleam in my eyes, one that he knew very well.

"OK, well you are short and kind of pathetic…So you must be, Peter." He glared at me but I didn't feel particularly threatened.

"So you are tall, have blonde hair and look intelligent so you must be Remus right?" he nodded slowly like I was amazing. Naturally, he was correct. I hesitated at the last one. This was going to be fun.

"I'm sorry but I don't think James mentioned you!" I said apologetically, he looked horrified almost like I had just told him that his pants were on fire. He opened his mouth, waiting for an objection to slide over his amazing lips. Feeling terrible, I knew I had to stop this. Smiling and giggling usually did the trick. Everyone paused and looked at me as though I was crazy. I wasn't surprised at this judgement. I quickly let him out of his misery.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist. Of course you would be Sirius, you are already my favourite!" I gave my award winning grin and shot him a wink. He stared at me and as the evident relief washed through him, he smiled. It was enough to make me wonder why I wasn't a liquefied puddle of Kelly, on the ground. His smile was contagious and my grin grew broader. There I stood grinning at some stranger like an idiot. I looked away and studied my nails for awhile. He looked past me and grinned at James,

"Who is Kelly?" he questioned, in the most accusatory voice I had ever heard.

I heard James stiffen behind me. He obviously hadn't told them about me. I couldn't be upset because I hadn't told my friends about him.

"Maybe we should find a compartment!" James suggested quickly. When everyone had agreed I followed them, looking and feeling like a lost lamb.

"Why does every compartment always have to be so full? It isn't even 11 yet!" Sirius yelled, frustration laced through his deep voice.

"Look, there's one here," I said in a small voice, which Remus heard, but only because he was standing right next to me.

"Guys, there is one here, look," he repeated, waving his arm towards the empty compartment.

"Good find Mooney" James praised and I rolled my eyes. We all walked in, and I immediately sat down next to window. James sat next to me, and Sirius and Remus opposite us. Peter had muttered something about going to the bathroom and wandered off. Not that I minded much, I couldn't place it, but there was something about his presence that irked me.

"So," Remus started, "do we have to wait or are you going to tell us, your best mates, who she is?" He punctuated his question with a finger pointed curiously at me.

"It's rude to point" I replied arrogantly, unable to hide a smirk. Sirius sat back in his chair and studied me. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze, it was both scrutinising and unreadable at the same time, the way his eyes searched, unaware of what they were looking for. Although, I couldn't say I didn't like the attention.

"I don't know where you found her…" he remarked, still staring at me, suddenly wearing a devilishly approving grin "but I like her" he continued. "Hang on, she looks a bit like you ..."

I suddenly felt angry, James and I may look alike but that wasn't fair. I didn't look male. I hoped.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I grumbled, throwing a glare in his direction, carefully matching those eyes that had examined me moments earlier.

"Not that you're not hot, it's just that you have the same eyes and same colour hair! Oh shut up Sirius." he muttered, rushing to a finish. Clearly, this particular male had varying, but many, experiences with girls.

"Ok, fine, I'll tell you how we know each other." James told them. I knew he was scared about telling his friends. I mean, I would be, if our situations were reversed and I was telling my 'best mates' about our relationship.

"Spill." they ordered simultaneously, looking at James and me.

"Do you want the long version or the short version?" James asked.

"It's a long train ride, the long version will be sufficient." Remus decided. Sufficient. Huh. Well, there was a reason Remus was the smart one… Must be all those big words. Well, big for everyday conversation.

James sighed, "First of all my mum, isn't my mum. She is my step-mum."

Sirius stared at him, eyes wide enough to rival saucers.

"You mean mummy potter isn't the first mummy potter?" Sirius said. I looked at him like he was stupid and James continued.

"No, mum wasn't the first Mrs. Potter, my dad used to be married to a woman named Mariella. She was Italian and she was quite the babe when she was younger." I looked at James, disgusted, as he said this.

"Anyway, they married quite young, right after school, actually. But when dad finally broke into politics the media became a real hassle. So life went on, and Mariella became pregnant." He paused and looked around. Sirius and Remus were on the edge of their seats. It was odd to see boys so involved in something that nearly resembled a soap-opera storyline.

"Do you see where I am going with this?" James stated bluntly. I looked out the window, we had started moving quite a while ago and the trees were now whizzing past. As I looked back to the boys I realised that they were still completely blank-faced.

"Not really." Sirius said. I rolled my eyes and stared at James, waiting for him to continue.

He briefly glanced at me and continued "Mariella was pregnant with twins. Kelly is my sister … my twin sister." Both boys' mouth dropped open.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Remus looked disappointed.

James shrugged nervously. "I don't know I mean no-one else in the group has any siblings," Sirius opened his mouth to protest, "That they actually like! I guess I didn't think you would understand." He looked down at his feet.

"What do you mean wouldn't understand? We are mates we listen to everything…even if we don't get it! Either way, we don't judge…_That's_ the POINT." Sirius yelled.

"Oh Come on!" I was sick of this.

"Look I know James should have told you, but he didn't! Now you know, so this isn't that big of a deal. This is my first and last year at Hogwarts. I want it to be memorable. Being here with my brother and his best friends ... it means a lot to me and I would appreciate it if you could give me a chance." I took a few deep breathes and kept going "Life has surprises, James and I hadn't even met until a few years ago. I have never been to a real school before and I'll probably need you all to help me. I know that we have only just met but I'm sure we can be great friends, so please… Can we at least _try_?"

All the boys were gob smacked. Remus was the first to respond. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm sorry it was just a shock is all…So yeah, welcome to Hogwarts."

I smiled "Thank you". I sat down and continued watching the trees.

"POTTER!" I glanced at the door. There was a red-head standing at the door looking like she was about to explode.

"Potter, if we have to get along this year because of head duties, then I would appreciate if you at least came to the meetings." She seemed to have calmed down. Evidently, the yelling was just a way to gain his attention.

"Oh, right, sorry." he blushed. The red-head glanced at me.

"Do I know you?" she asked, her voice probing.

"I don't think so, but I have heard a lot about you! Lily Evans, right?" I said jokingly. All the guys, minus James, laughed.

"Yes, I'm afraid I don't know who you are."

James quickly answered for me "This is my sister Kelly." Lily replied with a 'nice to meet you' and yelled for James and Remus to get to the prefect meeting. I couldn't believe James was Head Boy.

When they had left, Sirius looked at me. "Guess it's just you and me then…" and chuckled. I gave him a small nervous laugh. I never expected James' friends to be so … hot.

Sirius looked at me, curiosity dancing in his devilish eyes "First time in normal school huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

I shrugged vaguely. I just wasn't time for everyone at Hogwarts to know yet. We started chatting and found out some interesting things about each other. I learnt that he was on the quidditch team at school, and he found out that I know nothing about quidditch. Perfect match, really.

I blushed at this thought and he looked at me strangely. I giggled shyly, but was interrupted by the feeling of lips on mine. He was a really good kisser. I felt shivers and sparks go through me as the kiss deepened. Soon enough I found myself lying underneath him in a very passionate moment. The kiss was interrupted, however, when the door burst open.

AN: Read and Review please!

Luv Pretzel xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unless you don't recognise it._

_I giggled but it was interrupted by the feeling of lips on mine. He's a really good kisser. I felt shivers and sparks go through me as the kiss deepened. Soon enough I found myself lying underneath him in a very passionate moment. The kiss was interrupted, however, when the door burst open._

"SIRI! I thought that I would never find you." I took a great big sigh of relief when I realised it wasn't James.

"Angela! Thank god you did, because I didn't know how much longer I could survive!" he added a wink.

I was about to throw up. How could he kiss me like that and openly flirt with another girl. He is just one of the womanizer jerks who change girls like their shirts. I should have known he would be like that. All the hot ones are jerks, or gay.

As she left she said something about wishing they could live together forever and that conversation went for about three minutes.

How Sirius could like girls like this is beyond me. She was one of those stupid girls who have nothing but good looks. Pretends she is smart but ends up sounding even dumber than when she started.

When Angela had left Sirius turned to me and grinned. He lent forward, no doubt to continue our earlier actions. I wouldn't mind except for the fact that he was just flirting with a slut. I leant away from him and he looked startled.

"What's wrong?" he asked seemingly concerned.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong' we just spent like 20 minutes sucking each other's faces off!" he smirked "I know wasn't it great!" he sounded so childish.

"Yeah it was great" I replied starting of calmly "but then that slut waltzes in and it's like you forgot I was here!"

He avoided my stare while replying "I don't know what to do! I have never felt like this before, I only met you like an hour ago and I'm all nervous. How do guys live with this! I'm screwed because your James' sister and he is my best mate, what would he say if he knew what happened, you're going to tell him what a prick I was and …"

I was sick of his rambling. What am I going to do to make him shut up. I could hex him but I would feel bad and James would want to know why his best mate was hexed. So I kissed him again. When he deepened the kiss I was surprised but as soon as I recovered from the original shock, I returned the kiss with all my energy.

"Wow" was all I could say. He smirked and kissed me again but the door opened.

"Oh for crying out loud" he yelled in walked James and Remus.

"What ya guys been up to?" James asked and he seemed genuinely interested.

Sirius looked down at his feet and sighed preparing to get yelled at for the third time today. "well .." I felt sorry for him and thought I would help out.

"Well we just talked you know got to know each other. I think this is the beginning of a great relationship."

James and Remus just nodded, not entirely catching my drift. However Sirius did. He shot me a wink and mouthed talk later? So I nodded in reply. Sirius smiled and started a conversation with James about quidditch for the year.

I looked up at the door as Lily walked in again. She paused at James and Sirius going crazy about quidditch and sighed. She looked over at me and saw me staring at her. I was expecting something rude like 'why are you hanging out with these dorks'.

But she didn't, she smiled pleasantly and said in a sweet voice "Kelly right?"

I nodded and she continued "Well I know how crazy you can go hanging around with these idiots for too long so I was wondering whether you wanted to hang out with my friends and me"

I was shocked, I thought she was going to hate me.

"Thank you so much, and you are right about the craziness" we laughed and walked. As I shut the door I turned around I looked at three shocked faces, I winked and smiled.

We talked about random things on the walk down the train. She stopped occasionally to yell at some kids doing the wrong thing. As she did I thought about all the things my brother had told me about her. We turned a corner and she opened a door. I could hear screaming and giggling. I was suddenly very scared.

"Come in" she said with a smirk. I walked in and three girls looked up at me and stared.

"This is the poor girl I was telling you about" Lily said in a sympathetic voice. I was confused. What does she mean poor girl? One girl with gorgeous blonde hair and stunning blue eyes rolled her eyes.

She started talking "Hi, my name is Tammy, well Tamara but everyone calls me Tammy." I replied with a nice to meet you and a hand shake.

"So your James sister we hear" and smiled. Maybe not everyone here was going to hate me. I laughed nervously and said yes. All the girls gasped and giggled.

"Some people feel sorry for Lily this year having to work with him but we think it's great" said a different girl. She looked like she should be on a beach. She wasn't wearing much even though it was edging closer towards winter. She had sandy blonde hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in ages. She had big violet eyes. However her eyes were hard not to notice, because they were covered with eye shadow and liner.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I am Kimberly". Again I smiled and said nice to meet you. Only one girl left.

She looked shy. Her hair was a beautiful shade of brown that shone in the sun. Her eyes were full of excitement that reflected in the light shade of blue.

"This is Alice. She is really nice once you get to know her. A bit shy though. It took her three months to tell a guy she liked him." Lily explained. I smiled and told her I was in the same boat.

"I've always been shy with new people. But I swear I'm nice." All the girls laughed and told me to sit down. We sat talking for hours until Kim mentioned that we were almost there. Fear washed through my body. This obviously reflected through my face. Alice had opened up a lot through the train ride noticed this.

"Are you ok?" I shook my head. I was terrified "I guess I've never really thought about this, but I haven't really been to a proper school." They all looked confused. "Did you get home schooled?" Tammy guessed

"Something like that" I replied. Lily assured me that I would be fine and that they would always be there to help me, I was very happy to have made friends so early.

We all changed into our robes. Mine was different to theirs. They had house ties and symbols on the clothes. My robes were just plain. We sat down in a comfortable silence.

"What is the difference between all the houses?" I had always wanted to know. Lily replied first

"Slytherin is the worst. It is for the cunning and evil. Almost everyone who comes out of that house turns to the dark side. Hufflepuff is for the loyal. They value hard work and tolerance above everything else." Kimberley continued the lesson.

"Ravenclaw is for the intelligent. People in Ravenclaw are usually creative, witty and wise." Lily took over once more,

"Gryffindor is for the brave. Everything from the other houses relates but you add courage and chivalry." I nodded.

"Which houses are you guys in?" I asked, Alice answered this question.

"Kim and I are in Ravenclaw while Lils and Tammy are in Gryffindor." I smiled at this.

"So I will have friends in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?"

They all smiled and nodded "You bet" Tammy said. I haven't had friends my age for a while. I was more excited than anxious about school now.

The train stopped and I looked around for the Marauders. I couldn't find them so I got into a horseless carriage. I waited for it to start moving but nothing ever happened. There was a knock on the door. Tammy opened it and looked out. She laughed and opened the door fully.

Outside the door, standing with identical smirks were the Marauders.

"Padfoot, I believe we have found Kelly Belly." Sirius smiled.

"yes Prongs I believe we have" he winked at me.

The boys climbed in and sat down wherever there was room.

"Potter what are you doing here? There isn't enough room for us and you!" Lily stated. The carriage started moving.

"Oh well, It's too late to get out now" Sirius said and smirked.

"It isn't too late for us to throw you out" I suggested. All the girls laughed and the boys all gasped and looked at me. I smiled at Sirius and winked.

"I do believe that Lily Flower is having a bad affect on you" he replied. "Maybe" I said vaguely and shrugged.

Once the carriage stopped we got up and walked up the front stairs. I looked up at the castle. It was beautiful. The lights illuminated the night sky. As we walked into the Great Hall the ceiling amazed me. The night sky was shining with perfect twinkling stars.

"Miss Gordon" I looked behind me and saw one of the professors. She had velvet emerald green robes on and square glasses and her hair tightly pulled into a bun.

"I am Professor McGonagall; I need you to come with me. We need to sort you into a house. Would you prefer to be sorted in private?" she asked, I nodded and followed her.

As I glanced behind I saw my friends watching me leave and Sirius and James did thumbs up while Lily wished me good luck.

We walked through the castle. The paintings were curious and McGonagall told one old man that I was new but too old to be sorted with the first years.

"Lemon drops" she said to a gargoyle. It sprang to life and twisted into a staircase. Wow. We walked in and she pointed to a chair. I sat and she placed an old hat on my head.

"Well, you do have great potential. I see you are very creative. Perhaps Ravenclaw. Related to James Potter. Made friends with some Gryffindors. Plenty of courage I see. You will need that in the future. Very well I have made my decision. GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled and so did the Professor.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, you can walk in right after the sorting and sit with your friends. Lily Evans will show you to your room after dinner. I believe that Hagrid is calling out the first years. I do hope he doesn't screw it up."

I laughed as we walked down the corridors. I could tell she was proud of her house.

When the sorting was over I quietly walked into the hall. All eyes looked up at me. I froze and just walked down to Lily, Tammy and the marauders. I sat down between James and Tammy. They all smiled at me and congratulated me.

"Quiet down students. That is a new seventh year student Kelly Gordon. She is in Gryffindor and I trust you all to make her and the first years feel welcome. Welcome to Hogwarts for another year. I would like to make a few announcements before the feast begins. Firstly, Mr Filch would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bound to all students" he glanced and Marauders and they grinned

"Also, magic has been banned during the breaks to avoid any unnecessary problems. Thirdly, It's my great pleasure to introduce the new heads James Potter and Lily Evans" everyone clapped and Lily blushed while James did a few bows. I rolled my eyes.

"Lastly, Dig In!" Sirius yelled out 'finally' and everyone laughed and cheered. I think I am going to like it here.

Read and Review please!

Luv Pretzel!

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

_As a little treat, because I haven't updated in ages, I'm putting up two chapters! _

_Disclaimer: _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own anyone/thing you don't recognise!

Recap:

_Thirdly, It's my great pleasure to introduce the new heads James Potter and Lily Evans" everyone clapped and Lily blushed while James did a few bows. I rolled my eyes. "Lastly, Dig In!" Sirius yelled finally and everyone laughed and cheered. I think I am going to like it here._

The next few weeks were some of the most hectic days of my life.

I felt like an idiot running around so lost. I was running to get to my next class, which was Care of Magical Creatures, when I bumped into Sirius.

"I am so sorry, I am also very lost do you think you could help me get to my next class?" he laughed.

"It's not funny, I have already been late to my first classes today" he almost started rolling on the floor he was laughing so hard.

"Oh Come on, cupcake, it is a little bit funny. Anyway I have Care Of Magical Creatures next too so I will walk with you" he winked at me. I was still blushing from his new nickname for me.

Walking towards the class brought out some very interesting conversations. I found out that he was scared of toasters. I was laughing so hard that I had to stop walking to calm myself down.

Before he could learn my greatest fear we walked into the "classroom". It was outside in an open space, nearing the edge of the forest. There were desks surrounding a cage with a weird looking animal in it.

"Quiet down everyone" the teacher said, I found a desk and sat down. Sirius sat down next to me. I looked at him, then looked around and realized both of our friends weren't in this class.

I can now confidently call Lils, Kim, Tammy and Alice my friends. We went down to Gryffindor common room late last night and talked until 2 this morning.

Even though Kim and Alice were in Ravenclaw we snuck them in there. Apparently the girls do this once a moth. They call it the Girls Night In Together (GNIT). I thought it was an odd name because they often referred to it by the abbreviation.

I learned that Lily, Tammy and I share our room with two other girls. However, seeing as Lily has her own common room it was just Tammy and I. We shared the room with Pamela and Angela. I remembered Angela from the train, when she walked in on Sirius and me.

I knew that my suspicions about her being a slut are true because when Tammy and I came back to the room she was talking to Pamela about how many guys she had shagged. I rolled my eyes. I listened in for a while until she said Sirius' name. I almost cried. I fell asleep and haven't stopped thinking about it since.

I suddenly realized that I hadn't even been listening to the class. Suddenly everyone started moving. I looked over at Sirius, he smirked at me, "We are getting into pairs. They have been chosen previously by the way" My face fell.

How could I not pay attention. Now I didn't even know who my partner was. Sirius leaned into my ear and whispered "You're my partner" and kissed my neck.

I blushed and smiled. All the girls looked at me with envy written all over their faces. I laughed at their stupidity. We worked on the assignment in pairs. We had to analyse the reasons for the Rukh's aggression. Next it was lunch. Thank the lord.

Sirius and I walked into the Great Hall laughing at something or other. We walked over to James and I gave him a hug.

"What was that for?" James asked. I smiled

"Because you are the best brother and I missed almost 12 years of giving you hugs" he laughed

"Well in that case.." he picked me up in a bear hug and swung me around in circle before returning me to the floor.

"I missed you Kelly Belly." He said sincerely and kissed my cheek.

"I missed you to Jamey Poo" and pinched his cheek and laughed walking off in the direction of the girls.

"I never thought Potter could be so nice" Lily said. I smiled,

"There are a lot of things you don't know about him" and grinned evilly.

"Really? I always just thought it was the thrill of the chase you know? I always though he was just a stupid jock who was to insecure to treat me equally" I nodded

"I know exactly how you feel, but James isn't like that. I know that he really likes you. He used to write to me about you and tell me all the great things he likes about you. He said your only fault was that you stood up for Snape."

I added with a laugh. Lily laughed along and told me Snape was a jerk and she wasn't sticking up for him anytime soon. I continued laughing.

Tammy and Kim were walking towards us and laughing. They sat down and looked at me. I asked them what was wrong

"We wanted your opinion on something?" I nodded

"Do you think that having a Truth or Dare night with the Marauders would be a good idea?" I smiled

"I think it's an interesting idea. Could turn out some interesting things." They all laughed.

"Could you ask them?" Kim asked shyly.

Lily agreed they should do it tonight. I got up and, with the girls following me, I walked over to the Marauders.

"No, no paddy the fork goes on that side." Remus explained.

"Hey Guys," I said and they all nodded in recognition

"We were wondering what you were doing tonight?" Remus answered on their behalf "Not much" I continued

"Well if you're not busy, do you want to play a game of Truth and Dare?" The Marauders all laughed.

"Are you kidding? Men play truth or dare that is ridiculous." James replied. I burst out laughing

"If all men are like you then I'm surprised women need children." The rest of the girls laughed. However the boys looked hurt.

"Oh come on guys, it's going to be fun! Please?" I leaned over to James' ear

"It was Lily's idea, and she really wants you to come" he smiled

"Of course we will come I can't disappoint the hottest girls in school" Lily rolled her eyes.

Night came quickly and we were all getting excited. I looked over to the teachers table. I swear if I hear the "Year seven is a big year, you will need to concentrate" lecture one more time I will explode.

Dinner went by slowly. I kept shooting Sirius glances; he was sitting awfully close to Angela. Once dessert was over we all walked up to the common room. I was still having trouble finding my way round this place but it helps to have so many friends. Angela hung around Sirius for a long time. Once she finally left we got into a circle and started our game.

Lily started "Seeing as the game was Kim's idea, it would only be right for her to start." James glared at me and I grinned evilly.

"Ok" Kim said "Kelly, Truth or Dare?" Damn It, I didn't expect to go first. "Umm Truth" everyone smiled. I was suddenly scared

"What school did you go too previously?" Sirius scoffed "What kind of question is that she would probably just tell you if you asked!" Kim smirked

"That's the thing we did ask and she avoided the question." I sighed, "I guess I can't hide it from you guys much longer."

I mumbled a few words

"What was that?" I sighed

"It was called the Italian School of Arts." Everyone looked confused

"Why would we care?" I was avoiding this question for a long time.

"I studied music, dance and drama. That's not the biggest bit." Everyone looked at me expectantly

"Part of one of our classes was to join a band. So I did. We were called Bewitched." Lily gasped.

"I knew you looked familiar. You guys are really big in the Muggle world. Wait a minute, are you telling me that the band members are all witches and wizards?" I nodded

"Wait till Tuney finds out she loves you guys." Everyone laughed. We all knew about the problems between Lily and her sister.

"What instrument do you play?" I don't like talking about my musical abilities

"I don't play an instrument" Lily agreed

"OMG your one of the lead singers!" Everyone was more surprised now.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I shrugged "I don't think it's a big deal!" Kim squealed "Not a big deal, that's ridiculous, you are famous!"

"What happened to truth or dare?" I looked around and everyone seemed to be inspecting their shoes.

Sirius looked me in the eye

"We devised this plan because we wanted to know about your life." I felt betrayed.

"I would have told you in my own time, you know. I don't believe this. I'm leaving tomorrow for three days and I didn't think that I would have to leave my friends angry and hurt."

Everyone looked at me simultaneously "What do you mean you are leaving?"

I couldn't answer so I just walked up to my room and sat there. I had already packed.

I lay on my bed and felt the hot tears roll down my cheeks. I felt so embarrassed. I believed that they were going to play truth and dare so I told them my biggest secret. I fell into a restless sleep. I woke at 6, got ready to leave and put on my muggle clothes. I walked down the stairs with my trunk and was surprised to see seven eyes watching me walk slowly.

"Kel, where are you going?" I shrugged and walked out.

I heard Sirius call out my name. I turned around and told him that maybe we rushed into things. He could go back to being a ladies man and we can talk when I get back.

He looked hurt at my words. I know I was over reacting but I couldn't help it. I have never told anyone about the band and they tricked me to find out. It just hurt. I'm not sure if I can trust anyone again. Tears rolled down my face again as I walked out of the grounds and into my previous life.

AN: thanks for reading please review.


End file.
